Cave In
by teenage star
Summary: More talking statues? Oh No
1. Cave of wonders

O.K. this is my first try so don't be too critical and Uncle won't appear in this chapter but maybe later. Anywho Jackie Chan adventures isn't mine it's WB's yadda yadda let's begin shall we??  
  
  
  
Jackie entered the cave that he had been searching for, for weeks. He looked carefully around searching for any artifacts. He had come for one in particular however, it was an ancient manuscript supposed to be hidden here in ruins found deeper within. As he walked further into the cave he did not notice the two people sneaking along furtively behind his back. One was, as usual, Jackie's niece Jade. One although, was not related to Jackie. He was the international crime syndicate leader Valmont. Jade was about to hide behind a curve in the cave when Jackie, hearing footsteps, whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Jade!" He said exasperatedly, "I told you to wait with Uncle and Toh- ru in the hotel!"  
  
"But Jackie," she whined, "I wanted to come with" Jackie sighing, walked further into the cave. Jade, skipping along happily, followed after. Reaching the very back of the cave Jackie spotted writings upon the far wall in some form of ancient hieroglyphics. Sighing he walked to the end and began to slowly translate the pictures.  
  
"According to this," he said aloud "you have to push this stone here and it opens upon a chamber containing the manuscript.  
  
"Thank you Chan yet again for solving the mystery for me." Valmont said appearing from behind a curve in the wall. Jackie prepared himself to fight as Valmont slowly approached him. He waved a hand behind his back, hoping Jade would realize he wanted her to get out as fast as she could.  
  
"You will not have the manuscript." Jackie said edging around to keep himself between the block and Valmont. Even as he turned the dark hand appeared behind him and managed to grab his arms and hold them behind him.  
  
"Got him big V." Fin said smiling. They pulled Jackie away from the stone needed to open the door. Valmont walked calmly over and pushed the stone inward. It creaked slowly inward of it's own volition after the initial push. Smiling greedily Valmont backed away from the stone. Suddenly big stone cracks began to appear in the ceiling, walls, and floor of the cave. Pushing Jackie away from them the dark hand ran to the entrance.  
  
"Every criminal to himself!" Ratso shouted dashing for the entrance. Jackie and Valmont both began to run as well. Jade was shouting Jackie's name as he ran but, just before he and Valmont got there the entrance to the cave collapsed.  
  
"Jackie!" Jade screamed while the dark hand looked on in horror. "I knew a cell phone would come in handy."  
  
Oh No! Will either Jackie or Valmont make it out alive??!!?? You'll find out next time on Jackie Chan Adventures! 


	2. The secret room

Welcome back everyone it's time for chapter 2! Sorry it took a while but I needed some inspiration. Well your basic disclaimer stuff. Jackie Chan's not mine etc. etc. Okay get ready for the continuation of Cave in.  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiya! Why is Jackie stuck in a cave?" Uncle asked.  
  
"The cave collapsed Uncle." Jade explained patiently "He is stuck in there with Valmont. I would have called Captain Black but, for the use of the Dark Hand's cell phone I said I wouldn't." While saying this Jade glanced over at the henchmen sitting in the corner moping.  
  
"Uncle is on his way." He said with an abrupt buzzing noise after he had hung up the phone.  
  
Jackie felt as if time had slowed down as he was dashing to the cave entrance. Running next to him just as fast was Valmont diving for the space left for a split-second. Slumping against the rocks Jackie sighed.  
  
"We have no chance of getting out of here if all we depend are my henchmen." Valmont huffed out panting from lack of breath.  
  
"There is Jade." Jackie said. "Perhaps she will call Captain Black." He got back up and walked to the rear of the cave. Checking the spot where the writing had once been the wall had disappeared. Glancing over his shoulder once he shrugged and entered into the doorway. Beyond he could see nothing but blackness. Valmont came up beside him and grabbing a torch from a wall sconce, he lit it with a quick flash from a lighter. They walked into the hole beyond with measured steps, checking around them cautiously. All of a sudden a huge wave of bats came flying at the pair.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH," screamed Valmont. Jackie ducked his head waving the torch he had grabbed before Valmont dropped it.  
  
The wave of bats receded and Jackie said, "Hmmm the mastermind criminal syndicate leader is afraid of bats." Valmont glared at Jackie for a moment before grabbing the torch and continuing on. Before too much longer, the cave opened up into a wide chamber where the walls were plastered in gold. Both the men gazed at the richness in wonder. Then at the same moment they both spotted a book lying upon a stand. The stand was shaped like an angel with wings outspread. Within the cradle of its open palms lay the manuscript. Jackie quoting what information he knew said, "The book of the Shimowazi is fabled to contain the secret of eternal life. The Shimowazi treasured it for many years before realizing the power it contained might fall into dangerous hands." Jackie gazed at the book in wonder.  
  
"Dangerous hands like mine Chan," Valmont stated with a greedy smile. "And that book is all mine." Valmont reached out his hands to grasp the book and pull it from the stand.  
  
Will Jackie allow Valmont to take the book? Will Uncle make it to Jackie in time? Find out next in CHAPTER 3! 


	3. No more magic

Time for chapter 3! Jackie Chan isn't mine it hasn't changed since last chapter or the one before that. Well I know you guys want to know what has happened after my last dramatic cliffhanger so let's go!  
  
"Valmont! No! Do not touch the book!" Jackie grabbed Valmont's hand and yanked it away from the book. "Have you not learned by now that it is booby-trapped?" Valmont pulled his hand back all the way. All of a sudden the statue's eyes flashed open.  
  
"If you would have this book to take, then you must all your friends forsake." As the statue finished Valmont jumped back about 2 feet.  
  
"Why must everything be connected to magic?!?" Valmont sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"What aren't you about used to talking statues by now?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Ha Ha Chan. Very Funny." Valmont turned back to the statue. It appeared that the statue had heard all they said. "Have you a name or shall we call you the statue?"  
  
"My name you shall not know, until you let your mind to grow." It replied before closing its eyes once more, slowly though as if blinking.  
  
"Great a statue with no name who makes up really bad rhymes. I'm out of here." Valmont turned around before whirling back again. "There is no reason to let all this wealth go to waste is there?" Walking up to the walls he peered around trying to find a way to chip the gold from the walls. Looking frustrated he threw up his hands and walked out.  
  
"Uh Miss Statue Lady?" Jackie said tentatively. "Might I take that book to a museum?"  
  
"Jackie Chan of you I've heard, the gossip flies much like a bird. From this room the book won't go, It's leaving brings the world much woe. You may read within the pages, there is much to learn within, inside your friend a war wages, his path is one of much sin." The statue opened the pages of the book.  
  
"I'm much honored to know you would let me read, however, I must leave. Seal this place once more I beg and let no one inside." Jackie bowed himself from the room. As he turned he saw the gold fading from the walls. He glanced one last time over his shoulder and noticed the golden angel and the book had disappeared. Lying where they once had stood sat a book covered by tan leather. Jackie bent down and picked the book up. It was a manuscript written in the language of the ancients. "Thank you angel." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
He walked to the front of the cave where Valmont was frantically pulling rocks away from the entrance muttering to himself. "Talismans, talking statues, demons inhabiting my body, portals to other worlds. When did I become a crime syndicate leader of the supernatural!!???!!" Wailing in despair he sat down at the edge of the rocks blocking the way out.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Jade sat outside with the enforcers waiting for Uncle to come. Ratso had pulled a deck of cards out of his leather jacket and was shuffling them in his hands absently. "Lemme see those." Jade said holding out her hand palm upward. Ratso handed over the cards and Jade, grinning, said, "Who knows how to play poker?" The Dark Hand looked at her in amazement.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
"Man we are criminals and we're losing at poker to a 12 year old. How is this right?" 


	4. Evil emeralds

Alright for everyone out there despairing of my short chapters I'll try to make this one a little bit longer. Jackie Chan is not mine blah blah. Well this took awhile and as I had help I give some credit to my friend DemonQueen666 for inspiration. *by the way you should check out her fic "To Us This Is Normal"*  
  
"Uncle you finally got here!" Jade exclaimed. "Jackie has been stuck in there awhile and the Dark Hand ran out of money to lose to me in poker! Jackie is stuck in there with Valmont and who knows what they're doing to each other"  
  
MEANWHILE INSIDE THE CAVE  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to be a criminal mastermind? You are constantly surrounded by people who want to capture you and your always idiotic lackeys! It is a lot harder than it looks to get your tail kicked whenever you do anything by some karate kid!" Valmont was ranting at Jackie who was counting the number of holes in the ceiling.  
  
"5,724, 5,725…. Yes, yes it is very hard to be you and so on. Can we concentrate on getting out of here now? Being cooped up in here with a man suddenly regretting turning to a life of crime is all very nice but I would really like to get out of here now." Jackie turned around and once again began trying to figure a way out.  
  
"We are never getting out of here. This is awful. Maybe that talking statue could get us out of here." Valmont headed back toward the rear of the cave.  
  
"Uh no." Jackie said hurriedly "I already asked her and she said no." Valmont glanced at Jackie suspiciously before pretending to go back. Dashing past Jackie he ran into the secret room.  
  
"She's gone!" Valmont shouted "Wait a minute what is this." Where the statue had once stood there was a stone that looked loose. Valmont pried the stone away from the loose mortar barely holding it in place. Beneath there appeared to be a tunnel with a rope ladder descending down into it. "Yes, I just found our way out Chan!" Valmont rushed down the ladder, which being very old and rotted collapsed beneath his weight. He landed very hard at the bottom about 8 feet down "Yeah, I know just don't say I told you so alright?" Valmont looked up at Jackie who appeared amused.  
  
"Ah but you see, I didn't say I told you so." He replied smoothly. Jackie leapt down the distance easily, crouching at the bottom and jumping back a couple steps to absorb the shock from the landing. Pulling the still sitting Valmont to his feet, Jackie grabbed a flashlight from a pocket and flipped it on. He swung the narrow beam of light around. It revealed that what appeared to be a hole was truly a short passage ending a walk away in a well lit room. Looking confused both Jackie and Valmont walked forward cautiously. As they entered the huge room, they looked about themselves in awe. The cave walls were polished smooth and looked like marble. The ceiling also polished smooth, ended many many feet above the two men. The whole room gave the feeling of some majestic cathedral. Centered in the room, there was a short pedestal placed upon a dais. There were some short steps leading up to the platform. Valmont and Jackie stepped upward carefully. As they reached the top their mouths dropped open in stunned amazement. Upon the pedestal lay a purple tasseled cushion. The source of their amazement however, lay upon the cushion itself. There sat an emerald about the size of a curled fist. Valmont's eyes lit upon this treasure, and greed showed openly in them.  
  
He reached out his right hand to grab it. Before touching it however he waved his hand above and around it. Feeling no trip wires of any sort he grasped the emerald. Jackie reaching to stop him grabbed his wrist. Even as he did so, a huge flash of light illumined the room.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Valmont screamed. Jackie looking questionably at him yelped as well. They were looking at their own bodies! "Oh No! That stupid emerald has switched our spirits! I hate magic! I HATE IT I HATE IT!" Valmont was freaking out.  
  
"Calm down" Jackie tried to say rationally but was interrupted by Valmont.  
  
"Look you might be ok with this but I am not. Just because you got my superb body and face is no reason to be happy! I mean look what I got stuck with! Oh my beautiful face." By this time Valmont was slumped on the floor, not even realizing what he had said.  
  
Jackie glared at him before saying "We most likely need only hold the stone in a similar way and it should undo the transformation." Jackie placed Valmont's hand on the stone and took hold of his wrist. Looking around anxiously……..Nothing happened. Valmont slumped back down with the stone still tight in his fingers. Jackie practically dragged him back to where the trap door entrance appeared as a hole in the ceiling. "Once Uncle gets us out of here he can help us change back." As Jackie said this he jumped up onto a cornered section of the wall and bounced back through the trapdoor.  
  
"Didn't know I could do that." Valmont said before grasping Jackie's proffered hand and pulling himself up. 


	5. Section 13

Hey, I'm back, sorry this chapter took just about forever to write. Well Jackie Chan isn't mine he belongs to the WB. Alright let's get started then, shall we?? ^_^  
  
  
  
Jackie almost had to drag, the dejected Valmont towards the exit of the cave. As they started to near the main cave however, they heard voices. Jackie shaking his head in disbelief walked into a cave full of people. Jackie dropped Valmont, and Jade rushed over to where he lay on the floor.  
  
"What have you done to him Valmont??!!" She screamed up at him. As it appeared to her Valmont had just dropped Jackie.  
  
"Valmont? I'm not Valmont!" Jackie said pointing at Valmont, "That is Valmont, Jade!" Jackie had not considered the fact that they had switched bodies, because it hardly seemed any different from when he was himself. Jade looked up at Jackie as if he were insane.  
  
She looked back at Uncle and the Dark hand, "I think Valmont spent too much time alone with Jackie in this cave." She said, "They must have knocked each other out one too many times."  
  
Jackie sighed and was trying to explain how he and Valmont had switched bodies, when Uncle came over and hit him over the head. "You have touched the jewel from the cave of the Angel of Death! It will change anything that touches it into the exact opposite of themself. AIIIIIYAAAA! Uncle needs a cup of tea! His mouth is very dry!" Uncle turned around and headed back out of the cave. "One more thing, bring the emerald to Uncle's shop, we must figure out how to change you back."  
  
4 HOURS LATER BACK IN SAN FRANCISCO  
  
"Drink this, it will work this time! I have made a few changes." Valmont began to back away very fast from Uncle's outstretched arm. By now, he had realized just how dangerous drinking anything Uncle offered you was.  
  
"Uh…. No that is alright, I think maybe that Jackie and I have found out how to change ourselves back, haven't we Chan?" He said this out loud before turning slightly and whispering to Jackie, "You have got to get us out of here!" By now, Uncle had turned him a slightly purple color, and had also made him look like several different types of animal.  
  
Jackie jumped up from the book he was reading in the back of Uncle's Antiques and pulled Valmont to the door. "We are going to section 13 and will ask for help from Captain Black," He said, rushing out before Uncle could push anymore "cures" on them.  
  
"Uh Chan slight problem here, I CAN'T GO TO SECTION 13 WITHOUT BEING ARRESTED! That thing sort of happens when you run a criminal syndicate!" Valmont pointed out to Jackie.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jackie said, "I've got it covered. I'll call Captain Black, tell him what happened, and ask him to blindfold us both and pick us up!" Jackie pulled a quarter out of his pocket and looked around for a phone.  
  
"Why blindfold us both?" Valmont asked, "You already know where section 13 is!" He pointed down the street where a payphone could be seen.  
  
"What if, for some reason, you have memories of everything that I saw while I was in your body? Then you would know where section 13 is!" Jackie went into the phone booth. Valmont, standing outside, could only hear half of the conversation. "Yes, that is right; we switched bodies because of a magic emerald. Yes, I understand your superiors are not going to believe this but, we have to get switched back! Yes, I want you to send a car to pick us up, with blindfolds for both of us. Yes, just hurry before Uncle finds out that we are still close by. Thank you." Valmont watched Jackie hang up the phone and walk back outside.  
  
"So I get to see the inside of section 13 huh? This is pretty nice." Valmont smiled thinking of what he might be able to get his hands on.  
  
"No stealing anything! We are there purely to get put back in our right bodies!" Jackie glared at Valmont before turning around and sitting down on the steps behind him. "This whole, looking at someone else in my body, is creeping me out I am ready to go back to being myself again." After he had said that, a big white van pulled up to the curb.  
  
AT SECTION 13  
  
"Well Chan, here we are at the infamous section 13, now what?" Valmont was looking around him, at the high tech equipment filling the section 13 facilities.  
  
"Now we go see Kepler." Jackie said, walking towards a door labeled laboratory.  
  
"Who is Kepler?" asked Valmont, trailing after Jackie into the room.  
  
"Meet Kepler, resident genius here at section 13." Jackie said walking over to a man seated at a desk. The man was bent over something lying upon the desk. He was wearing microscope goggles on his head, and was looking at a tiny gear about the size of a fingernail. "So Kepler," Jackie said, "We need your help with a riddle. We body switched after touching this magical emerald, and we need to know how to switch back. We tried touching how we had before but it didn't work."  
  
Kepler didn't even look up before saying, "You have to switch places. Since Valmont was holding the stone, Jackie needs to hold it now since he is in Valmont's body." Kepler looked up briefly before getting right back to work on whatever it was that he was working on. Jackie smacked his forehead before ushering Valmont out of Kepler's lab.  
  
BACK AT THE CAVE  
  
Jackie looked at the stone resting once more on the tasseled pillow. He glanced at Valmont's hand on his wrist before placing one hand carefully on the stone. There was another bright flash of light blinding everyone who had come with Jackie and Valmont to make sure everything worked alright. Jackie looked at Valmont from his spot next to him. Valmont leapt up and danced around the room, "I'm me again! Hoorah!" He looked like he was going to dance but, thankfully, the enforcers stopped him. Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Toh-ru, Finn, Chow, Ratso, and Valmont all headed back through the caves to the entrance where, the Dark Hand caught a helicopter and Jackie and his family began hiking down the mountain.  
  
THE END  
  
Well I guess it turned out that my last chapter was also my longest one! Hope you enjoyed my story ^_^ 


End file.
